Knowing That We Love
by Unique Little Freak
Summary: Itachi is poisoned. It is up Kisame to remove said poison's effect. This is no normal poison. Rated M for specific reasons. BoyxBoy. Don't like, Don't read.


Kisame heard Itachi grunt. Itachi grunted, meaning that he had been hit. Kisame tried not to let his true feelings show to his current enemy, but he knew his efforts were futile.

The man fighting Kisame jumped away and started to breath hard. "You care... For your... friend... too much." He panted. "One could think... that you don't care for him... as a friend... but something much more..."

Kisame wasn't going to admit that this was true, instead he growled and raised Samehada. In one quick swipe, he cut off his enemy's head. Itachi appeared at Kisame's side, clutching his own arm. "You okay?" Kisame asked.

"Hn," Itachi replied apathetically. "Let's find a hotel for the night." He said, staring up at the darkening sky.

-/_\-

Itachi and Kisame found a small village somewhere between the Fire and Earth Countries. Itachi disappeared into a shop and came out carrying a small package, the contents of which, he wouldn't share with Kisame. A little fact, small villages have even smaller hotels and those small hotels are usually meant for lone travelers. That night, Itachi refused to sleep on the tatami mat and Kisame was much to big for it. As a result, they both had to sleep on the same double mattress.

Kisame had just gotten all the kinks out of his neck and had relaxed, ready to fall asleep. But Itachi pushed their chests together. Kisame cleared his throat and said, "Itachi, I know the bed is small for us, but- mh!" Itachi closed off Kisame's words by pressing their lips together and clambering on top of him. He rubbed his ass over Kisame's ever-growing dick as he moaned, "Something was on the blade, Kisame. Something bad."

Kisame bit at his lip, drawing slight blood. "Itachi stop." He said.

"Hn." Itachi replied. "Can't." Kisame picked up Itachi and placed him on the bed next to him. Itachi immediately drew himself close to Kisame. He promptly began licking at the sweat in the crevices between Kisame's muscles. "I think this is the only way to get rid of it."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked, struggling slightly.

Itachi stopped in his ministrations and stared up into Kisame's eyes. Hidden behind the blood red was an undeniable lust. "I'm _so _horny."

Kisame's cheeks flushed a slight purple at the, usually noble, man's words. "I... Itachi. You don't know what you're asking of me."

"I do." Itachi said, shaking his slowly back and forth. "I want this," He pulled down Kisame's pants and underwear, revealing the large piece of meat residing there. "In my filthy asshole."

"Stop!" Kisame shouted, his breathing quickly becoming ragged. They stared at each other for a long moment before Itachi's slightly open lips slowly closed into a smirk. He crawled backward and placed his lips on Kisame's top, licking it in slow, large circles.

Kisame was trying to resist but the younger man's tongue caressed him in all the right places. He moaned slightly as Itachi finally went down the shaft, Kisame's head striking the back of Itachi's throat. "No gag reflex." Kisame chuckled darkly, trying not to arch any farther into Itachi's throat. Itachi rose and began licking at the slit at the top, collecting all the pre-cum he could onto his tongue. Itachi went down on Kisame again, this time stopping when the head was pushed against his throat. He started roughly stroking the seam with his tongue. Kisame gave up. Nothing was going to stop this determined man. He let small sounds escape his throat as Itachi worked that tongue around Kisame. _That damn tongue..._

Itachi finally rose and stared at Kisame with those, previously murderous, eyes. They were still clouded with deep, murky lust. Kisame tried to hold his gaze, but there was something about Itachi having that much emotion in his eyes that just wasn't right. Itachi finally broke his stare and stood off of the bed. He headed for their bags and blindly tossed a small something at Kisame, as he disappeared into the bathroom. He caught it by reflex and stared down at it. It was lubricant. That must have been what Itachi had bought. Was he expecting something like this to happen? Or did he feel it when the blade hit him and wasn't sure if it would last this long or not? "Either way," Kisame whispered, "Itachi planned ahead."

Itachi was in the bathroom for quite a while, long enough for the stiffy Kisame was experiencing, to go limp, at least a little bit. But when Itachi stepped out of the bathroom, completely naked, it stiffened again. Itachi stared at him from behind a veil of black hair and whispered, "Fuck me, Kisame."

Kisame closed his eyes, Itachi was making him very dizzy. He laid back on the bed and kept his eyes closed as he said, "Itachi, I don't think-" He opened his eyes when Itachi pulled off the pants and underwear on Kisame. Itachi crawled on top of Kisame, their stiff organs brushing against each other. They kissed, their teeth clashing together in one sided passion. Kisame was worried. What would happen in the morning? But as Itachi started grinding his bare ass against Kisame's junk, all thoughts of the morning after erased themselves from Kisame's mind.

Kisame clutched the lube in his fist as Itachi turned around, putting his face against the sheets and spreading his ass cheeks apart. Kisame carefully lubed three fingers and pushed the middle one inside of Itachi. Itachi grunted again as Kisame worked on stretching his ass. Kisame pushed another one inside and scissored them. Itachi opened moaned. Kisame could tell that this was going to be one tight fuck. He pushed another in and swirled them inside. Itachi was trying not to moan, but failing.

Itachi started panting wildly and thrusting against Kisame's fingers. "Put it in!" He begged. Again, fleetingly, thoughts of tomorrow morning ran through Kisame's head, but he got on his knees and positioned himself at Itachi's entrance nonetheless. He thrust in with reckless abandon. "S... Huge. Giant. Gi... Ginormous!" Itachi whimpered as Kisame thrust in and out with an even pace.

Kisame chuckled darkly. "Thanks, 'Tachi. Do you like?"

Itachi only nodded, he could feel the poison's effect weakening, soon it no longer had any effect on Itachi. He wasn't about to tell Kisame he had done all this so the unnatural feeling, at least to Itachi himself, that _had _been rushing through his body would stop.

Itachi's throat was still making those noises. It embarrassed Itachi and he internally willed it to stop. Then, he felt that damned warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach. _No! _He thought, _Not this time! _He silently screamed as his own cum spider-webbed over the mattress.

Kisame himself made a strange noise as he came inside of Itachi. He pulled himself out of Itachi slowly and laid against the pillows. Itachi joined him. He laid his head against Kisame's chest. Not because he had _feelings_ for the man, but because he felt like that was what people did after coitus.

Kisame tilted Itachi's chin up and kissed him. It was chaste, but it felt right to both Kisame and Itachi. "I love you." Kisame said quietly, keeping his eyes on Itachi's. "I have."

Itachi merely blinked. He was surprised. Did Kisame feel such feelings toward him. The same question that had been on Itachi's mind since the cleansing of the Leaf Village forced its way to the front again. How do people know that they love?

It felt right to Itachi. It felt like it needed to be said, and it felt like he meant it. "I love you, too."

Itachi finally understood. People know that they love when they feel it in their hearts. When they're afraid of their counterpart dying. When they miss them when they're on a mission. When they understand what pain their counterpart is feeling when a demon is being sealed within them and feel sympathy for their pain. A tear silently rolled down Itachi's face and he placed his palm on the other half of Kisame's chest.

-/_\-

Kisame and Itachi stood outside Sir Leader's door. Itachi touched Kisame's hand softly, it could have been mistaken as an accident. "Nothing happened last night, Kisame." His apathetic mask was on again.

Kisame slightly smirked. "Hai."

_**END**_

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.<em>


End file.
